


Jealousy is a Pain in the Ass (Literally)

by straykidsislife



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Canon Compliant, Cliche Scenario because I am UNCREATIVE, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Rough Sex, Shan I Hope You're Happy We're Both Going to Hell for This, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykidsislife/pseuds/straykidsislife
Summary: Jisoo gets Jealous that his boyfriend spends more time with other than him. So he decides to take the matter into his own hands (literally).





	Jealousy is a Pain in the Ass (Literally)

**Author's Note:**

> This is such an overused and cliche scenario but it's been years since I last wrote smut so please forgive me. Please read the tags and if you don't like anything/are uncomfortable reading anything then please don't read.
> 
> This is dedicated to one of my dearest friend, Shan, who wanted a CheolSoo smut with Bottom! Cheol. Shan, this is for you. I tried to make it as detailed as possible but this is my best (>.<) This is SO late and overdue but Belated Happy Birthday!!

Jisoo drags Seungcheol away from the other members, face unreadable and seemingly calm.  


Soon they reach their shared bedroom (Jisoo and Seungcheol really thanked the gods for finally letting them be roommates) and Jisoo slams the door shut, still not saying anything, something that kind of makes Seungcheol worry.  


“Jisoo, what’s wro- ” Seungcheol begins but soon finds himself slammed against the door with his back hitting it rather harshly. His doe eyes widen as he realizes that Jisoo, of all people, is kabedoning him.  


“You’re mine.” Jisoo’s eyes were dark with both passion and anger, orbs alight with something that Seungcheol couldn’t quite place, something that was supposed to be scary yet something that was making him feel fire beneath his veins.  


“Ji-jisoo?” Seungcheol gulps, this isn’t the usual dorky gentleman Jisoo that he’s used to seeing and being with.  


Jisoo moves his face forward, eyes never straying from Seungcheol’s increasingly flaming face. “You’re mine. So, you’re not allowed to that with other people. Not Jeonghan, not Jihoon, not anyone else. Just me.”  


And just like that the younger devours the leader’s lips, harshly as if he was trying to prove something.  


“Mmmph!” Seungcheol’s eyes turn half-lidded despite his boyfriend’s rough handling, getting drunk off the affection that the younger is showing him.  


Soon, his eyes flutter close as the kiss makes him dizzy and light-headed.  


In fact, he’s so light-headed that he doesn’t even notice the younger carrying him off to somewhere until he hits the bedsheets with Jisoo holding Seungcheol’s hands captive above his head, the kiss almost never stopped except for the few separate seconds that Jisoo separates from him to get air before diving back in to kissing his lips.  
This continues on for a while, Seungcheol can’t even have a sense of time, not sure if seconds, minutes or even hours have passed while Jisoo’s kissing him, leaving him in a daze.  


His dazed mind nearly doesn’t register Jisoo stopping their intense make out session, but the lack of pressure makes Seungcheol snap out of his daze momentarily, eyes snapping open and a confused, whiny “Huh?” escaping his now surely red swollen lips.  


His eyes meet Jisoo’s who is staring at him with a hunger that he’s never seen before. Seungcheol licks his lips and gulps, seeing the younger follow the movement of his tongue, eyes growing darker before those cat-like eyes turn their attention to his neck and this time, it’s Jisoo who is licking his lips.  


The younger wastes no time in diving in into his pale neck, biting and licking and sucking bruises onto formerly pristine skin, soon making it into his own personal canvass full of shades of purple and red.  


“Ah! P-please!” Seungcheol is lost in pleasure, eyes once again rolling to the back of his head, breathy moans and cries slipping out of his lips as Jisoo goes down lower, still biting and sucking his marks on the leader’s skin.  


He only stops when he reaches Seungcheol’s shirt, something that he promptly removes by ripping the fabric and making its buttons fly in unknown directions.  
Seungcheol would have protested, it was an expensive shirt for goodness sake but then Jisoo decides to take his nipple into his hot mouth and Seungcheol was once again helpless to his ministrations as the younger also decides to remove his pants and underwear and starts to play with his dick.  


“Ngh…” Seungcheol’s head lolled to the side, breathy moans still escaping his open mouth when Jisoo decided to switch to the other nipple, and his left hand moved from his hip and started started playing with the one he abandoned.  


“Jisoo, please…” Seungcheol begged, tears starting to well up in his eyes in frustration, yes he was being stimulated but at the same time it wasn’t enough. Jisoo did nothing except play with his chest and play with his dick. Seungcheol needed more.  


“Oh? What do you want Cheollie? I don’t understand what you want me to do.” Jisoo momentarily stops his ministrations, a small smirk on his lips as he sees Seungcheol struggle to say the embarrassing words.  


“F-fuck me, please… Please, Jisoo…” Seungcheol closes his eyes in embarrassment, something that would have amused Jisoo but the breathy way his Korean name passed through Seungcheol’s lips made Jisoo’s eyes darken in want and lust and he knew he wasn’t satisfied just yet.  


“Hm…we’ll see, why don’t you wet these for me first, baby?” Jisoo brings up his three fingers onto Seungcheol’s lips and the older obediently takes them into his mouth, eyes fluttering shut as he focuses on lubing Jisoo’s rather large digits with his saliva. He drags his tongue over them making sure that each finger was wet enough, licking them until his drool also escaped his mouth.  


The younger removes his fingers from the wet cavern and decides to insert his index finger in one go into Seungcheol, savoring the way the leader cries out at the intrusion. He feels up the warm wall vigorously and thrust the finger shallowly, making sure that his leader feels every single movement yet doesn’t hit his prostate to stimulate him enough.

Jisoo then takes his other finger in circling Seungcheol’s rim, rubbing it and added to his initial ministrations, makes Seungcheol cry out.  


“Jisoo, please! I need- Please fuck me, please, please…!” Seungcheol starts begging as Jisoo’s teasing makes him feel like he’s losing his mind. The younger continues his movements, his smile widening as he lets Seungcheol beg for a few more moments before replying with a lick and bite to his ears.  


“Do you think you deserve it, baby boy? You were flirting with the others before, you know?” He gave no warning before promptly inserting his middle and ring fingers into Seungcheol’s hole making the older let out another delicious moan. Jisoo suddenly has a change of heart and makes sure the fingers ram up into Seungcheol’s prostate, and rubs them for a few moments before repeating his actions.  


“Jisoo!” Seungcheol wanted his dick inside him now or he was going to go crazy, Jisoo liked playing games with him but he was never this bad.  


“I think…you need a punishment, baby. You need to be reminded of who you belong to.” No, Jisoo wasn’t sadistic or any where close but something about Seungcheol made the vicious side of him come out, especially now that he was triggered by the sight of his boyfriend draping himself over other people.  


Jisoo rams up his fingers one last time into Seungcheol’s hole, just to hear him give a loud cry out before he loosens his tie, the first piece of clothing that he removes from himself and makes sure to tie Seungcheol’s hands securely to the bedpost. Seungcheol whines as he tries to break free from his bonds to kiss his boyfriend again, who only laughs in amusement and stands up from the bed, only to take out their box of toys from underneath the bed.  


His cat-like eyes flickered from toy to toy, imagining all the things he could do his helpless leader but his smirked returned when he finds the perfect things to use on Seungcheol. Seungcheol was whining the whole time, whimpering as the cool air made him shiver due to his nakedness.  


Jisoo loosens his tie but replaces them with handcuffs from their box. The tie instead makes its way over Seungcheol’s eyes and becomes a blindfold. Seungcheol opened his swollen lips like he was about to complain about being denied his vision but at that exact moment Jisoo decides to insert a small vibrator into him and pushing it until it was right up his prostate. Seungcheol gasped and soon started moaning loudly as Jisoo decides to push it up to the highest level in one go, intent on making Seungcheol putty under him.  


“Ahhhh…ngh, ugh..haa..” Seungcheol couldn’t stop whining and moaning and Jisoo loved watching that beautiful face contort into an obscenely sinful one due to pleasure, his luscious plump lips open with moans and drool seeping out and he just savoring the moment with watching Seungcheol writhe around the bed and arch his back, sawing his hips try to get any friction on his cock, in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure like a conqueror looking at his spoils of war.  


Suddenly, Jisoo’s own hunger for more breaks through and he steps up the ante. While Seungcheol is still distracted with the vibrator and his eyes covered with the makeshift blindfold, Jisoo decides to spice thing up a bit.  


“Ahh…aaaah, Jisoo…!” He once again goes down and blows a soft puff of air on Seuncheol’s red and leaking dick which makes the helpless man whimper a needy whine. He takes the dick into his mouth, licking at the veins and sides before taking the head into his mouth and sucking hard just as he reinserts his fingers to rub the vibrator and Seungcheol’s prostate.  


“Hnngh, I-I’m gonna cum..!” Suddenly all of the sensations ceased, leaving Seungcheol in a momentary daze, still lost in pleasure.  


“Ji-jisoo?” Seungcheol sounded on the verge of tears, denied of his orgasm.  


“Baby, do you think you deserve to cum? I told you, you’ve been a bad boy lately, draping yourself over the others, going out with Hannie a lot…” Jisoo takes Seungcheol’s cock into his hand but strokes him slowly, so slow that it had the leader whining loudly.  


“P-please! Ji-jisoo, please…! I, I want to come, please...!” Seungcheol bucks wildly trying to entice the younger into stroking him faster or touch him more, to do anything and let him come.  


“See, you’re being a bad boy now, trying to get off while I’m still trying to tell you what you did wrong. You don’t deserve to cum, you slut.” The insult makes Seungcheol whine pathetically, too desperate to come.  


“Please, please... stop teasing me…! I’ll do anything, just please...!” Seungcheol babbles but Jisoo tightens his hold on his cock, once again cutting off Seungcheol from his release.  


“Apologize first.” Jisoo reinserts his fingers into his hole swiftly, giving Seungcheol a taste of what would happen if he obeyed him but goes back to stilling in his hole and stroking his cock slowly when he sees Seungcheol trying to get off on the feeling.  


“I, I’m sorry…!! P-please, I’m sorry for being bad…!” The constant teasing made tears escape Seungcheol’s eyes, he just wanted to come, why was Jisoo torturing him like this for something he always does?  


“Hm, now tell me who you belong to. Whose whore are you? Whose cumslut? Whose cock do you want?” Jisoo speeds up a little bit much to Seungcheol’s relief, but then he takes his cock back into his mouth and gives it a suck while still slowly stroking it.  


“Nghhh…Yours! I’m yours! Ah..! I’m your whore! I’m your cumslut… Please, I’m only yours…you-your cock, I only want your cock Jisoo…” Jisoo groans at the sweet sounds falling out of the older’s swollen red lips and decides to finally give him what he wants, he himself getting turned on too much.  


Jisoo takes most of Seungcheol’s cock into his mouth, stroking what he couldn’t fit into his mouth with a hard fervor and his fingers drove hard into Seungcheol’s prostate, rubbing and hitting it, feeling Seungcheol’s hole convulse around his fingers.  


“Yes..! Please, harder, faster, I- “Jisoo follows his pleas, wanting to drive Seungcheol out of his mind. Soon, it became too much, and the fire below Seungcheol’s belly was about to burst.  


“Ahh, ugh, Jisoo! I, I’m gonna-” Seungcheol never finishes the words as he suddenly cums, his insides clenching around Jisoo’s fingers still rubbing agonizingly over his sweet spot and his dick spurting out ribbons of his come into Jisoo’s awaiting mouth.  


Jisoo doesn’t stop his actions not even when Seungcheol begins to sob and babble, intent on making Seungcheol overstimulated and high off the feeling.  


“Jisoo, too much, I- ngh!” He thrust his fingers a few more times, each thrust earning a chocked moan from Seungcheol before he takes them out, a whine escaping from the lips of the man below him.  


He takes a moment to lick a stripe up Seungcheol twitching hole and thrusts in his tongue once to have a taste, relishing at the broken moan escaping the man below him before he leans back to look at Seungcheol’s state fully.  


He was thinking of rimming Seungcheol to another orgasm but even someone like Jisoo falls into temptation when a fucked out Seungcheol is presented to him on a silver platter.  


‘Next time, I’ll fuck him with just my tongue and hands getting him off untouched.’ Jisoo promised himself darkly and yet his greed spikes even more as he surveys the mess that he made Seungcheol become, their strong and dependable leader, and knowing the fact that only he could do this to him.  


He doesn’t want to stop there.  


He wants Seungcheol to forget everything except him and his cock.  


He wants to reduce him into a sobbing, incoherent, writhing mess, all for him and all because of him.  


While Seungcheol is still in the throes of his orgasm, Jisoo slathers lube over his cock, hissing at the cold liquid and hoists up Seungcheol’s legs over his shoulder, taking a moment to mark those deliciously thick thighs with his mark, and enters him in one long stroke.  


Seungcheol keens, still oversensitive and fucked out, eyes widening as he realizes that Jisoo wasn’t still done with him.  


“Ji-jisoo! “Jisoo doesn’t let him speak another word before thrusting again, hard and fast.  


The movement ends with Seungcheol practically shouting, eyes once again getting teary and Jisoo, Jisoo gets drunk on the sound and is intent on hearing his boyfriend’s lips drip with moans and groans that he gets out of him.  


“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Cheollie. So hard that you’ll forget everything, even your name. So hard that you won’t be able to walk in the morning. All you’ll think about is me and my cock. I’ll fuck you stupid, baby. I’ll fuck you till all you know is that you’re fucking MINE.” The filthy promises he whispers to Seungcheol’s ears makes him whine and moan.  


He doesn’t give Seungcheol any chance to respond with words, as he once again thrust hard into his tight and hot hole, moving his hips in an animalistic pace.  


“Ah! Jisoo!” Only moans of his name were going out of Seungcheol’s mouth and Jisoo smirks before changing the angle of his thrusts to find that one spot that will make Seungcheol scream.  


“Ngh! More, JISOO!” The shout only fuels the fire in Jisoo’s veins and soon, Seungcheol could no longer utter coherent words, with only screams and moans of pleasure escaping him as the younger thrusts into his prostrate over and over again, abusing the sensitive bundle of nerves.  


“Ah! Ugh! Fuck..!” Jisoo’s strong, deep and fast thrusts didn’t falter in speed and soon, Seungcheol was once again on the edge of his second orgasm. Jisoo was also near but he wanted to make Seungcheol come again one more time.  


Seungcheol’s thighs were shaking, his breaths were more labored and his hole clenched around his cock even harder, these signs made Jisoo recognize the leader’s nearing finish and instead of slowing down, he thrusts even harder, wrapping a hand on Seungcheol’s red pulsing cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts.  


The added stimulation of Jisoo jerking him off, along with Jisoo’s hard thrusts made Seungcheol come for a second time, eyes rolling back, mouth drooling and hot cum coating Jisoo’s hands.  


“Baby, still with me? We’re still not finished, I want you to ride me.” Jisoo bites his ear and Seungcheol moaned weakly as he and Jisoo switched places, him hovering over Jisoo, the younger’s still hard cock, a hot reminder that Jisoo still hadn’t come yet.  


With shaky thighs, he raises himself up with Jisoo’s assistance, before sinking back onto his cock, closing his eyes at the feeling of being stuffed full along with the overstimulation he felt after coming two times already.  


Jisoo gives a small thrust upwards to remind Seungcheol to move again, and he slowly repeats his up and down movement a few more times before he regains enough strength to turn his movement into quick hops and eventually to fast jumps, wanting Jisoo’s cock to fill him over and over again, to have his cock hit his sensitive spot again and again.  


“Yes, work that fat ass on me, baby. You’re doing so good…You’re so good for me, such a good little slut for me….” Seungcheol blushes at the praise and how breathless Jisoo sounds.  


The younger lets Seungcheol go at his own pace for a few more thrusts but he feels his end nearing and thrusts up impatiently just as Seungcheol was going down, making Seungcheol give out a broken moan, his prostate hit with deadly accuracy.  


Seungcheol soon lost control of his body as the pleasure flooded his senses, leaving Jisoo to continue thrusting up into him, trying to make Seungcheol cum once more and come undone himself.  


Seungcheol’s broken groans and moans echoed as the sound of skin slapping skin was hear throughout the room, with Seungcheol doing his best to grind his hips down to try and match Jisoo’s upward thrusts.  


“Ah, Jisoo…!” Not even able to give a warning, Seungcheol soon reaches completion and Jisoo, now too hard and wanting to cum as well, decided to flip Seungcheol over onto his own stomach and started to thrust into him hard and fast.  


“Ah!! Jisoo, I can’t, please, too much…ah, yes..” Seungcheol gets reduced to a moaning mess, thought and coherence fucked out of his head at the animalistic pace Jisoo sets, his own cries ringing inside his own head as the oversensitivity heightens his senses.  


“Baby, I’m gonna fill you up with my cum and plug you up. You’ll be so sore tomorrow that ever single sensation you feel will remind you of me. I’m gonna cum so deep inside you, baby boy.” And with that, Jisoo makes one last hard thrust, burying himself deep inside Seungcheol before coming, his essence filling up the leader who could only mewl weakly as the hot cum brushes against his sensitive spots.  


Moments later, Jisoo gingerly pulls out earning a small whine from the sleepy Seungcheol and he smiles fondly at his boyfriend. He watches his cum seep out and drip out of Seungcheol’s winking hole for a moment, smirking before reaching into their box of toys and inserting a butt plug inside his boyfriend.  


Seungcheol usually looks angelic sleeping but Jisoo likes this sight far better: His Seungcheol looking thoroughly fucked and debauched, his marks and hickeys scattered all over his chest and thighs. As much as he likes looking at his masterpiece though, Jisoo had to clean them both up.  


He lifts the sleeping man and gently cleans them both, stirring Seungcheol a few times but not waking him up fully. Jisoo dries them and momentarily places Seungcheol on the nearby sofa, before changing the sheets of their bed. After cleaning everything up, he once again carries Seungcheol to the bed and gently lets him down before taking his place beside him and drifting off to sleep as well, kissing Seungcheol’s forehead one last time.  


-Morning-  


Seungcheol wakes up as sunbeams hit his face, he jolts upright realizing that it was morning already but instantly feels the soreness of his backside when he moves. He tries to get up slowly as Jisoo was still asleep beside him so Seungcheol made an effort to stay as quiet as possible while trying to elicit as little pain on his part.  


However as soon as Seungcheol tries to stand and walk, he falls down with a thud, his entire bod so sore that he couldn’t even move properly. Jisoo wasn’t kidding, he really fucked Seungcheol so hard that he literally couldn’t walk right now.  


“I told you I’d fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk.” Seungcheol turns his head around quickly as he heard Jisoo’s voice speak in his deep, still sleepy voice, only to find the younger with a smug smirk on his face, amused at Seungcheol’s attempt to get up.  


“Jisoo, help me, I have to get up now. I promised Jeonghan we would go to the gym today. Plus, I was supposed to have something to talk about with Jihoon yesterday.” Seungcheol whines, Jisoo would have smiled fondly but the mention of other men soured his mood a bit.

“No. I won’t let you. You just have to tell them to reschedule.” Jisoo gets up smoothly and carries Seungcheol back to the bed, cuddling him.  


“…Fine, let’s just cuddle the whole day today. Even I know I won’t be able to go anywhere in this state. Plus my voice really gives everything away.” Seungcheol pretends to sigh but then smiles brightly at Jisoo who snuggles Seungcheol like a cat would.  


“Sorry for being so rough on you yesterday Cheollie. I just really didn’t like seeing my boyfriend hang out too much with other men than me.” Seungcheol laughs at how sheepish Jisoo sounds but then realizes he has to make one point clear.  


“You know, I love only you right? Even if I hang out with Hannie or Jihoonie a lot, you’re still the one I love. So, don’t get so jealous Jisoo, you’re the only one for me. Next time, let’s hang out just the two of us, okay?” Seungcheol kissed Jisoo’s cheek, blushing at his own words.  


“Then, let’s do it now. Are you up for round two?” Jisoo’s sheepish smile gives way for his handsome smirk, his eyes promising Seungcheol more things to come. Seungcheol blushes even more deeply but chastises him. “Ji-jisoo! I meant later!”  


Needless to say, Seungcheol had to reschedule with Jeonghan and Jihoon two days later due to Jisoo. 😏😏😏  


**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts that you want me to write (I wanna get back into writing) or if you just wanna scream at me, I'm @oncecaratstay on twitter. Please don't hesitate to comment here or DM me!! If you have any tips on how to help me write better, please talk to me (TTATT) I'm so bad at writing after not writing a lot due to school (T.T)


End file.
